A Soft Call
by Kasumi Hikaru
Summary: Yuugi gets to an accdient. Atemu wants to help Yuugi, what will Atemu do to put a smile on his companion’s face? AtemuxYuugi. Yaoi. Please Read and Review. [Last Chapter Up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. 4kids own the US Rights of Yugioh. It was created by Kazuki Takahashi. Japananse anime of Yugioh! was produced by Toei Animation. Yugioh! Duelist Monsters Produced by NAS. Dubbed Version of Yugioh belongs to KidsWB and 4kids. The only thing that belongs to me is the Plot of this story.

**Summary:** Yuugi gets to an accdient. Atemu wants to help Yuugi, what will Atemu do to put a smile on his companion's face? AtemuxYuugi. Not a lot Drama. Yaoi. Please Read and Review.

_This is my first fic. It is also my first yaoi fic. This kind of a fic I wanted to try out to see what anyone thinks of my writing style. This is the first fic that doesn't follow my rules (rules on profile). So I hope everyone who reads it likes it. _

A Soft Call

By: Kasumi Hikaru

A tri-colored hair boy stares up at the blue sky. It is a sunny day, not a cloud in sight as the boy sighs; as he gets up fromsitting on under a green leafed tree which has shaded him until now. He yawns and begins to make his way down the street. When all of sudden a familiar blonde haired boy makes his way in front of him.

"Yu, Whaacha doin'?"

Un-noticing the blonde boy's comment the violet haired boy makes way around the boy. The blonde boy sadden by his compaian's attuitude; the boy puts his peached skined hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Now noticing the smaller boy looks up at the taller boy.

"Jou?"

"Who else, what's that matter with you, I went by your grandfather's shop and you weren't there you said you were going to meet me their….." The boy trails on as he stares at his friend turn away from him and make his way away from him.

"Yu! Where are you going"

"away Jou….just away" The boy repiles staring at his feet.

"wait am coming with you!" With that said Jounuchi follows his friend to unknown to himself, and probably unknown to his violet eyed friend.

In grandma's shop a lonely Atemu sits just waiting for something to come his way. Happily, nothing evil seemed to happen to him. Everything seemed perfectly fine. He was glad about that very glad. But sadly, he wished that he can save or even help someone. Hopefully, Yuugi will come through the door.

Just before Yuugi left he had told Atemu that he would be just going for a walk he would be back in a moment.

Snapping him from his thoughts a girl's voice could be heard by him from his doorway. He faintly heard the voice say if she could come in. With a sad tone Atemu's voice he answers the voice.

"Come in"

"Hey, oh hi Atemu, where's Yuugi?" Anzu says from the door.

"He said he would be back" Atemu replies, then turns his eyes towards the window behind him.

"You seem down" Anzu's gazes at Atemu, she notices that he seems pretty down today and like Atemu, wants to help out with this.

"Hey, do you want to do something today, it's a beautiful day, let's make this day worth while"

Atemu glances at Anzu with a hard gaze and finally replies after the moment of awkwardness that Anzu felt.

"Ok, where would you like to go?"

Anzu happy by his reply tells him that she will meet him at Domino Plaza in 20 minutes. Atemu sighs and begins to see what he should wear that he cares; his thoughts were all about Yuugi right now. He could care less about himself right then and there.

Sadly, he couldn't actually see Yuugi because across town a 911 called had just been carried out from a street by a blonde hair boy about a maybe fatal accident involving a violet eyed tri-colored haired boy……..

_I was thinking about how this would end this might be a very short fic. Oh well, hope you like review! Good or bye I don't mind. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. 4kids own the US Rights of Yugioh. It was created by Kazuki Takahashi. Japananse anime of Yugioh! was produced by Toei Animation. Yugioh! Duelist Monsters Produced by NAS. Dubbed Version of Yugioh belongs to KidsWB and 4kids. The only thing that belongs to me is the Plot of the story.

**Summary:** Yuugi gets to an accdient. He wants to help Yuugi, what will Atemu do to put a smile on his companion's face? AtemuxYuugi. Yaoi. Please Read and Review.

_I read over the other chap. I made a lot of mistakes, mistypes… am sorry about that. I'll make sure that this chap. will be better._

_Oh thank you all those who reviewed! Your reviews keep me going. _

_Also I was reading the other chap over again and I though I would write it over, but first I would finish the story and then write it over to my liking. Oh please read my other fic, that I just finished A True Friend. _

A Soft Call: Chapter 2

By: Kasumi Hikaru

Anzu and Atemu walk down the concrete street the sun blazing on their skin. Atemu doesn't seem to notice Anzu as she "ohh's" and "aaw's" over windows filled with stuff animals, and dance outfits.

Atemu is only thinking of his love Yuugi. Anzu doesn't seem to notice this.

Atemu is glad of this he doesn't wish for Anzu to see him like this, unknown and uncaring about other people's feelings but his lover's. It has been awhile since Atemu has acted like this, and he doesn't want it to happen, not in front of Anzu when she is merely only trying to make him feel better.

Unknown to the both them an ambulance carrying a small violet eyed boy travels past them at great speed to reach the nearest hospital.

"Yu, hold on, everything will be okay!" a blonde haired hair says nearby as the doctors and nurse's bring the small boy's stretcher to the ER room. A doctor heading into the room, tells a nurse to bring the blonde to the waiting room.

As Jounuchi sits in the waiting room, he begins to recall what had happen to his dear friend in the last 30 minutes.

-Flashback-

Yuugi was walking off down the street, when all of a sudden he said something under his breath. Jounuchi couldn't catch it time. But before he knew it the violet eyed boy was running the other way down street. Before Jounuchi could catch up to him a black mustang came out of nowhere and hit friend. Jounuchi stood there in shock watching his friend fly through the air and fall flat on his head hitting hard concrete.

Thinking fast Jounuchi ran to his friend and took out his cell phone and called the hospital hoping that his friend who now had almost black red blood oozing from his mouth and forehead was going to be okay.

Passerby's just stood there in shock, some had their mouths covered and some couldn't even bear to look. Jounuchi was crying, hot tears pouring from his eyes not only for his friend but for the person who speed off. Jounuchi tears were off hate for the person who speed off away from the scene.

When the ambulance came they heaved Jounuchi's body off his Yuugi's motionless body. Putting Yuugi on a stretcher, Jounuchi asked if he could come. The doctor inside hesitated only for a second before letting the boy in.

That's when they reached the hospital. Now Jounuchi was in the waiting room. Hoping and wishing that his best friend will be alright.

-End of Flashback-

It felt like hours, two to be exact when Jounuchi remembered that Yuugi had other people that cared about him that maybe were worried about him. So Jounuchi picked up his phone and dialed for the first person who came to mind: Sugoroku Mutou, Yuugi's grandfather.

Across town Anzu and Atemu knew nothing about the battle Yuugi was having trying to stay alive.

The doctors had to keep him on life support for the time being, until they could get a hold a family member and tell them the terrible news about their little boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. 4kids own the US Rights of Yugioh. It was created by Kazuki Takahashi. Japananse anime of Yugioh! was produced by Toei Animation. Yugioh! Duelist Monsters Produced by NAS. Dubbed Version of Yugioh belongs to KidsWB and 4kids.

**Summary:** Yuugi gets to an accdient. He wants to help Yuugi, what will Atemu do to put a smile on his companion's face? AtemuxYuugi. Yaoi. Please Read and Review.

A Soft Call: Chapter 3

By: Kasumi Hikaru

The phone rang through the game shop, in a few minutes the Sugoroku Mutou; the person who owns the shop answered the phone to hear a panic toned Jounuchi on the other end. The brown eyed boy was blabbing on about nothing really, Sugoroku stopped the boy in his tracks and told him to clam down and explain what was going on. Jounuchi explain, not taking any time to stop to breathe. Sugoroku just stood there shocked, and asked Jounuchi where his grandson was staying at the moment. Jounuchi told the man, and with that said the grandfather headed toward the hospital as fast as his feet could carry him.

Meanwhile Atemu and Anzu were still out going about their business. For some reason Atemu had a bad feeling that loomed over his body for a couple of hours. It was a devastating feeling, like he just lost something that was important to him.

Anzu didn't notice Atemu's discomfort she was too preoccupied with the stores and shops which line Domino city.

In a matter of minutes Sugoroku had made his way to the hospital where his grandson was staying. Jounuchi meet him in the waiting room.

"Mr. Mutou, you gotta wait here, the doc told me to" Jounuchi said trying to keep a calm and comforting tone in his voice. At the time it was pretty hard to do so.

"Jounuchi……" Sugoroku replied, he was trying to sound strong also. All of a sudden Sugoroku noticed something. "Where's Atemu….or even Anzu?"

Jounuchi didn't really notice that either, he was thinking too much about his best friend's life at the time. Jounuchi turned away from Mr. Mutou then headed to the pay phone to tell call Anzu about the news.

In Domino Square, near the fountain Anzu had just finished shopping and was sipping away at a small ice tea. Atemu also got himself a drink but wasn't drinking it, he still had a bad feeling across his body.

He let out a deep sigh, Anzu heard this and replied to it.

"Are you okay?"

Atemu didn't know what to say, should he worry her like this and tell her about the feeling which now crawled up his spine, or should he just wait it out. He thought about this for a second. He was about to answer Anzu when her small pink cell phone began to ring. All of a sudden the feeling which loomed over Atemu intensified, and he then yelp in pain.

_Sorry for letting it be so short! cries _

_Sorry it took so long for me to update this story; I really didn't know what to write. Can you give me some ideas? Appreciate it! _

_Oh and it might take me a while to update again, because of school and such. So please be patient, and review thank you all for reading!  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh.

**Summary:** Yuugi gets to an accdient. He wants to help Yuugi, what will Atemu do to put a smile on his companion's face? AtemuxYuugi. Slight Yaoi.

A Soft Call: Chapter 4

By: Kasumi Hikaru

_Atemu didn't know what to say, should he worry her like this and tell her about the feeling which now crawled up his spine, or should he just wait it out. He thought about this for a second. He was about to answer Anzu when her small pink cell phone began to ring. All of a sudden the feeling which loomed over Atemu intensified, and he then yelp in pain. _

Anzu didn't get a chance to answer her phone; she was dealing with Atemu's screams. She told the person on the other line to 'hold on'. She then put the phone down and brought all her attention toward her friend.

"What's wrong?"

He couldn't answer her, he felt like something was tearing away at his insides. All that Atemu could her was a soft cry inside his head repeating itself, going on and going on reiteratively.

_Atemu… _

_Atemu… _

It was soft like a heartbeat but as strong as if someone was punching you in the head million time over. Anzu didn't know what to do she was panicking. She grabbed her cell phone again; when she put the small phone to her ear she heard the voice on the other end screaming her name.

"What…!" her voice echoing into the ear of the other person

"_What's wrong with you, I have to tell you something…"_

"I have a problem on my end Jounuchi, its Atemu can you…."

Jounuchi interrupted her with his problem.

"_its Yugi….." _

"what…what do you mean?"

"_he's in the hospital, he got hit by a car….his really bumped up….you should come to see him…." _

"I…I'll be there…" She closed her phone and everything around her began to slow down, the soft gasp of Atemu wasn't there, and the screeching and hollering of the cars and people around her dimmed down to nothingness.

She turned around slightly and started to walk to the hospital forgetting all about Atemu.

"Anzu..!" Atemu screamed trying to overcome his pain.

She turned and tears began to trail down her face.

"It's Yugi…isn't it…I can't feel as much as I felt him before.…"

"How….How did you, forget it we have to get to him"

"I know" Atemu said getting up he walked pass Anzu them turned to face her.

"We will get there….I know we will" A slight smile forming on his lips, he then ran down the street Anzu right at his heels.

** >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

In the hospital the black and silver heart monitor's green lines were slowing down to a soft hum. The boy in the bed was having a hard time breathing even with the oxygen mask which covers his nose and the mouth.

Time was running out.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**   
_Am sorry that I couldn't get this out on time I want to thank __AuroraTenchi,__Sour Schuyler,__YuGiOh Fan16,__Atarau,__dragonlady222,__yamiyugi23,__unseenwater,__Spicey Babe,__frogger666,__SapphireRhythm,__ and __Digmon Girl__ for reviewing so far. Love you guys! (I hope I didn't miss anyone…am such a klutz…) _

_The last chapter will be coming by this Friday maybe sooner because this Wednesday I have a half of day at school so I'll get it done by Thursday, I hope. Thank you for reviewing!!! This was chapter was short too, sorry. (I guess all of them will be short) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh.

**Summary:** Yuugi gets to an accdient. He wants to help Yuugi, what will Atemu do to put a smile on his companion's face? AtemuxYuugi. Slight Yaoi.

A Soft Call: Chapter 5

By: Kasumi Hikaru

The heart monitor's green lines were steadily getting slower, the doctors didn't know what to do all they knew was that he was in a coma, and couldn't say what was wrong with the boy until he woke up.

But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Atemu and Anzu were at the hospital in a matter of minutes, to find Jounuchi and Mr. Mutou standing near the entrance of the emergence room. Jounuchi was sadly starting at it with his brown eyes and Mr. Mutou back toward it.

"Jounuchi what's going on…what happened to Yugi!" Anzu screamed tears streaming down her face again.

"Calm down…Anzu the doctors haven't said anything to me, at least since I got here" Sugoroku Mutou said quietly not even turning around to face her.

She turned to see this, and then realized deep down he was trying to be strong for everyone, if he didn't break down then they weren't going to break down. _I won't break down for everyone's stake._ Atemu on the other hand felt like his heart burning, he knew that he had to get to Yugi and fast. He turned to look through the small window at the emergence room, his violet eyes almost burning a hole through it. He had to get to Yugi.

"Anzu, why don't you sit down" Atemu said softly

"Atemu…?"

"You too Jounuchi, Mr. Mutou" He turned to face them this time, and then sat next to Anzu

Anzu was confused she knew that Atemu and Yugi were close, very close; maybe even closer than herself and Yugi. She thought for if any was going barging into someplace to help Yugi it was going to be Atemu. _Maybe I was wrong…_

But Anzu was right Atemu wasn't going to sit and let his companion die. He was actually thinking, thinking of a way to get to Yugi without being seen by the hospital attendances, doctors, and nurses who scattered the halls checking on patients.

First he had to find out which room Yugi was in. He turned his head slightly to the desk and then got up.

"Am going to the bathroom….." Atemu said, he smoothly made his way to the desk, and to make sure his friends didn't find out what he really was doing he did ask the person at the desk where the bathroom is.

"It's down that way young man…" She pointed to a narrow hallway

"Thank you"

Atemu waited there for a moment for an opportunity to get the list of the patient's rooms. He finally got his opportunity after a few short minutes; the young lady got distracted by a doctor who needed her down the hallway.

Atemu quickly snatched the pad, and looked through its papers. Spotting Yugi's room, he ran through the emergency rooms doors.

"Atemu!" The three said in unison seeing that he had just busted through the emergency room doors.

He had to find Yugi no time to stop no time for anything.

He ran door the hallway at least twelve people screamed at him some even tried to stop him. But no one could stop Atemu from getting to Yugi.

He finally made it after a few minutes. He stood at the front of the door, contemplating if he should go in, there were doctors their. They could kick him out, or…it could be too late. Atemu didn't want that he rushed through the doors a few shocked faces welcomed him, and some angry ones too.

But he didn't care he was at Yugi's side now. He stood by the boy's side. The nurse was just about to pull him out but suddenly heart monitor's green lines went straight, and a low ringing sound filled the room. The nurse then pushed him outside so the doctors could save him.

It happened so fast Atemu didn't know what happened; all he did was stare at the doctors running and ordering the nurses to past them the deliberator. Atemu world was crumbling, another sharp pain went through his mind and then everything went white.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

_I lied this isn't the last chapter. I am so sorry __SapphireRhythm__ I can't make it longer, I just don't work that way I guess. _

_Thank you __Spicey Babe__edo pheonix__yamiyugi23__ (you like it short thanks!), __dragonlady222,__Kinara,__Atemu Yugi Lover34,__SapphireRhythm,__, and AuroraTenchi_ _ for reviewing the last chapter. _

_Oh and __Jasmine Dawn Pendragon__ you didn't have to make those corrections, but thanks anyway, can use it to replace Chapter 2? _

_I'll bring you the last chapter soon as possible! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh.

**Summary:** Yuugi gets to an accdient. He wants to help Yuugi, what will Atemu do to put a smile on his companion's face? AtemuxYuugi. Slight Yaoi.

A Soft Call: Chapter 6

By: Kasumi Hikaru

Atemu woke up to find himself in a hospital bed. He looked around the room, Jounuchi, Mr. Mutou and Anzu were sitting on chairs.

_What happened? _

Suddenly images of Yugi flashed through his head.

"Yugi..!" Atemu screamed, he rushed from his bed. The others in the room woke up to his outburst.

They all got up, and stared at Atemu as he rushed out the room. They weren't going to stop him; they all knew what happened to Yugi.

Atemu ran to Yugi's hospital room, a white sheet was covering his lifeless body. Atemu walked slowly, his heart was lost as he stopped in front of the boy's bed. He stared; his violet eyes were empty as he stood there.

He didn't want to face the fact that Yugi was gone that he wouldn't see him anymore. He raised the covers and what Atemu didn't want to face was made real. Yugi was dead, he wasn't going to come back, he would never hear him…

But his mind didn't listen, soft whispers played through his head. The whispers were repeating his name over and over again. The whispers were familiar to them. Atemu searched his mind trying to find the voice.

It was soft, playful and sweet. Atemu knew this voice. _Yugi?_

"Yugi..!" Atemu screamed his violet eyes were filled with tears was his friend alive. He looked at the lifeless body in front of him, and then started shaking it. He shook trying to get the voice to answer him back, but none came.

He then screamed Yugi's name over and over, still while shaking. But still nothing came. Atemu was getting desperate, tears were streaming down his face and his cheeks were turning red.

He then put the boy down realizing that he was gone.

Suddenly a thought popped to his mind. His angel was gone why not one last kiss?

As soon as that thought came to mind. The soft whisper became a call, but it wasn't Yugi's voice but his own. It was urging him to kiss him, to make it all feel better.

And so he listened to his own voice, and kissed the lifeless body of his companion.

His lips locked on to the boy's, suddenly a small light came between them. It was powerful. It made Atemu's heart skip a beat.

It made the lifeless body hold by Atemu's longing kiss, gasp for breath.

Yugi opened his eyes locking him in a kiss and hugging him tightly not letting. The light softened to a mere simmer as the Atemu let go of the boy. Yugi looked up at him, and let a long sigh out.

Yugi looking up at Atemu didn't want that kiss to stop, and continued it without hesitation. Atemu didn't stop him. Yugi and Atemu wanted this; they wanted to be together after what seemed like days they weren't.

They didn't know how long the kiss went on but knew that they didn't want it to end.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

_Do you think something's missing? Tell me please. (because I think so) _

_Should I continue? Please review and tell me if I should. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh.

**Summary:** Yuugi gets to an accdient. He wants to help Yuugi, what will Atemu do to put a smile on his companion's face? AtemuxYuugi. Slight Yaoi.

A Soft Call: Chapter 7

By: Kasumi Hikaru

That night the doctors let Yugi leave the hospital after observing him for a few hours. Observing him they found out that he was ready to go home even though they were baffled about how he could suddenly wake up when they had just announce him dead a few hours ago.

But since he was okay he could go home.

Everyone was happy because of this especially Atemu.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Yugi, Atemu do you want to celebrate, you know because Yugi is out of the hospital and all" Anzu asked while standing in the hospital waiting room.

"Yeah" Atemu replied

'I guess' Yugi says to himself, instead he replies "sure…." Sighing to himself

Anzu, Atemu and Yugi all went to the nearest café from the hospital and each enjoyed a small meal. Everyone was in conversation except for Yugi.

Yugi didn't know why but he had a sick feeling in his stomach but he didn't know what it was.

When it was time go, Anzu said her goodbyes and made her way to her apartment. While Yugi and Atemu made it to the Kame Game Shop. Atemu was walking happily, while Yugi walked sadly. Atemu taking full notice to this asked Yugi about it.

"What's wrong, Yugi?"

"….nothing….I want to go home that's all" Yugi replied

"No, that's not it" Atemu stopped walking and turned to face Yugi "what's really wrong, Yugi"

Yugi's eyes began to burn as he looked up into Atemu's eyes. Yugi then began to cry.

"Yugi, what's wrong!?" Atemu asked while holding Yugi's shoulder tightly

"At…Atemu….Atemu, I can't take it anymore, I hate begin like this…" Yugi said between sobs "am so selfish!" Yugi fell into Atemu's arms.

"Yugi you aren't selfish what made you get that idea?" Atemu asked rubbing Yugi's back affectingly

"Be…because before all this with the accident I was about to die mad at you….." Yugi couldn't even look up into Atemu's eyes while saying this

"I don't get it"

"I was mad at you, I was mad because of the phone call you had before I ran out, I listened on the phone call that you and Anzu had, you were going out with her, hearing this I ran away to the park…..and then got to the accident….." Yugi said more tears running down his face _(A/N: remember in Chapter One Yugi was in a bad mood, that was the reason why)_

"…..you were jealous….."

"Yes, and am ashamed of it, I wanted you all to myself……"

"But you already do…" Atemu stated taking Yugi's chin, letting the boy look into his eyes

"Ate…"

Before Yugi could say another word Atemu locked himself between Yugi's lips. Yugi shivered a bit from this sudden kiss, but took it anyway.

Both kissed in that street as it began to rain, Yugi's tears were masked by the rain. While happiness rushed over Atemu. Both knew that everything would be alright from now on; because they each had each other and no one would doubt or deny it otherwise.

FIN

_   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
That was great, am so happy that everyone wanted me to continue. _

_SapphireRhythm__ am sorry for not making this story longer on each of my updates, but I think it turned out well _

_AuroraTenchi__ thanks for reviewing _

_FireyDragoness__ thank you for the comment I didn't know that this story would be a heart stopper glad you enjoyed it. _

_dragonlady222__ it was a miracle, thank you for the comment _

_Spicey Babe__ thanks for reviewing, I always update sooner or later, but thanks for commenting, hope you like_

_yamiyugi23__ thanks for reviewing!_

_Atemu Yugi Lover34__ thanks for comment, I wonder what's wrong with your story alert list? _

_Thank you all for reviewing, please review for this chapter. And am so sorry that update took so long, I just had a lot on my mind, am going to stay from Yugioh fanfics for a while, am going to try a D.N Angel fic. But anyway thank you all for reviewing look out for any of my stories once I get back to writing Yugioh fanfics. Thank you again. Hope you liked it. _

_-Kasumi Hikaru_


End file.
